Wind of Feelings
by Starling Birdsong
Summary: Gewoon een leuk verhaal over een jonge vrouw, Maya, die een heel nieuwe ervaring meemaakt.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Het felle licht scheen onverbiddelijk in haar blauwe oogjes. Snel kneep ze haar ogen dicht en wachtte ongeduldig totdat ze weer kon zien. Met haar handen nog steeds beschermend op haar gezicht, keek ze voorzichtig rond. Wat ze zag was onbeschrijfelijk. Overal wit. Prachtig. Snel stond ze op, haar ogen wijd open zettend en genietend van het licht geurende briesje. Op de achtergrond hoorde ze wat water ruisen. Een klein watervalletje misschien? Oh, en daar wat vogelgezang. Ja, een prachtige vogel zong voor haar zijn mooiste lied. Met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht keek ze rond... en rond... en rond. Zo snel als de wind begon ze rondjes te draaien met haar armen wijd open gestrekt. Haar blauwe ogen weerspiegelden de zachtroze wolkjes, toen ze naar boven keek. Volmaakt gelukkig. Haar snelle gedraai veroorzaakte een klein wervelwindje van zachte rozenblaadjes. Licht dwarrelend, zweefden ze rond haar heen, haar toefluisterend. Haar nachtjaponnetje reflecteerden de felle zonnestralen. Net een klein engeltje. Zo voelde ze zich ook en lachte blij.

Haar lach echode nog griezelig lang na. De echo veranderde haar vreugdelachje in een hysterische angstlach. Zelfs de vogel was opgehouden met zingen. De witte rozenblaadjes werden grijs en verbrokkelden tot as. Snel kwam het meisje tot stilstand. Haar nachtjaponnetje had plots grijze tinten gekregen. Hoe was dit mogelijk? Wat was hier aan de hand? Ze keek angstig rond, in haar ogen kon je de grote angst lezen die zich in haar binnenste had gevestigd. Haar wenkbrauwen stonden bezorgd en haar mondje werd een lelijke grimas van angst.Toen hield de echo plotseling op en begon het te waaien. Steeds harder en harder. Haar blonde haar waaide vervaarlijk rond haar gezicht, ze prikten haar in haar ogen en plakten aan haar droge lippen.

Kleine, geluidloze tranen begonnen over haar wangen te rollen, toen ze de grote drukkende kracht begon te voelen op haar schouders. Iets drukte haar langzaam naar beneden. Ze zakte door haar benen, voelde hoe de kracht met geweld toenam en kwam met een klap op handen en knieën op de vloer terecht. De lucht werd uit haar longen geperst en voor een moment dacht ze nooit meer adem zou kunnen halen, dat ze doodging.

De wind werd een wervelwind die om het meisje heen kolkte. Donder en bliksem overheerste al het geluid. Het was oorverdovend. Toen het meisje huilend probeerde op te kijken, zag ze dat alles kapot was. Al het mooie was weg, verdwenen. Bevend probeerde ze weer op te staan, haar ogen gefixeerd op de wervelwind. Vastbesloten stak ze haar hand uit naar de kolkende massa. Haar ogen vielen bijna uit hun kassen toen ze hem aanraakte. Haar mond sperde zich al wijd open, zonder enig geluid. Een moment later voelde ze haar huid openrijten en haar nagels uit haar vingers gerukt worden. Haar warme bloed vloeide snel de draaikolk in.

Uiteindelijk bereikte haar oren de afgrijselijke schreeuw die haar mond wist te produceren.

Zwart. Stilte.

* * *

**Guys.. please revieuw!**

**There will be plenty more of it, so.. just make yourselves comfortable and enjoy ).**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Voor een moment kon ze niets zien. Ze dacht dat ze haar ogen stijf dicht had geknepen, maar ze voelden droog en plakkerig aan. Realiserend dat ze haar nagels in haar kussen had gezet, kwam ze tot de conclusie dat ze geen adem nam.

Zwaar hijgend keek ze langzaam naar haar wekker. 05:05. Vijf over vijf. Met een flits van gepikeerdheid draaide ze zich om en keek recht in de foto van hem en zijn hond, breed lachend met een zonsondergang die hun rug prettig verwarmde. Ze pakte de gouden omlijsting stevig vast en gaf er voorzichtig, tussen twee verloren traantjes, een kusje op. Op het moment dat het koude glas haar lippen raakten begon ze te snikken. Haar wenkbrauwen fronsten pijnlijk, toen ze in haar gedachten zijn warme lach hoorde. God, wat miste ze hem. Ze miste zijn lieve ogen, zijn rustige stem, zijn hartelijke lach.. en zijn warme lichaam die hij zo vaak om de hare had omgeslagen na de koude nachten die ze samen hadden meegemaakt. Nog steeds wegzinkend in haar gedachten, hoorde ze plotseling een zweem van gelach. Razendsnel zat ze rechtop en keek met open ogen haar kamer in. Daar. Wéér. Wat was dat toch? Maar toen ze het vogelgezang herkende, kneep ze licht grommend haar bruine ogen weer dicht.

Een angstaanjagend geluid liet haar wakker schrikken. Voor één seconde dacht ze dat er dieven in de kamer zaten, of dat ze gebombardeerd werd... De wekker. 'Half zeven', zong de radioman vrolijk, tijd om op te staan. Een diepe zucht welde vanuit haar lichaam naar boven en zocht zijn uitweg door haar mond. En ja hoor, het ochtendritueel kon weer beginnen.

Met een dood hoofd zocht ze blindelings haar pantoffels en sloeg haar gebreide jas om haar heen. Luid geeuwend liep de trap af, naar de keuken en zocht de koffie voor het koffiezetapparaat. Toen ze de kastdeur dichtdeed, zag ze tot haar grote verbazing een zwarte merel voor haar raam zitten die zijn mooiste vogellied zat te zingen. Eventjes welde de melancholie weer op en dreigde die zich zelfs om te zetten in een traan, maar de merel vloog weg. Na het apparaat aan te hebben gezet, liep ze hoofdschuddend de trap op, richting badkamer. Elke ochtend was het weer hetzelfde. Wekker, koffie, wc, half uur douchen, kwartier twijfelen over outfit voor die dag, ontbijten met een sinaasappeltje en koffie, erachter komen dat het al veel te laat is, gehaast tandenpoetsen, sleutels kwijt, deur uitrennen op weg naar de fiets...

Deze ochtend, was het anders. Iets, een zeker gevoel had zich ontkiemd in haar ziel. Ze voelde zich nerveus, om een onbekende reden. Gedachteloos pakte ze haar fiets.

Ochtend. De hele wereld staat op. De mensen worden langzaam wakker, de stad begint weer te stinken naar de alledaagse, ingebakken geuren van mensen en auto's. Maar voordat het werkelijk zover is, ruik je eerst de wind die allerlei geuren van de ochtend verspreidt. Je kon zelfs de heerlijke blauwe regen ruiken, of de toverhazelaar die sprankelend in de wind waait. De nacht had alles weer verfrist, het kon weer beginnen. De dauwdruppeltjes gaven hun mooiste geheim weer, honderden kleine spinnenwebben. Alles leek veel vriendelijker, veel zachter, helderder, witter... Heerlijk. Zacht gelach...

Met een speels glimlachje keek ze naar het water dat haar blauwe ogen weerspiegelden. Ze bracht haar gezicht vlak bij het water en blies zachtjes naar haar spiegelbeeld om de waterkringen te kunnen zien. Ze keek hoe ze groter werden en steeds verder kwamen. Er was iets ongewoons aan deze kringen. Ze gingen te snel. Het klopte niet. Ze keek weer in haar spiegelbeeld en zag...


End file.
